Unwanted Marriage
by heavymecingun
Summary: "Kamu pikir kamu benar-benar bisa menjadi istriku?" • Yoongi terpaksa menikah dengan Minjoon, adik dari Namjoon. Bukannya tidak ada cinta di antara mereka, hanya saja Yoongi yang tidak dapat membalas cinta Minjoon kepadanya. • Bangtan Sonyeondan fanfiction • BTS, Suga x You • Do review, please? Thank you!


**Unwanted Marriage**

Main cast: Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Kim Minjoon (You)

Pairing: Min Yoongi x Kim Minjoon

Rate: T hingga M

Type: Chaptered

.

.

Kim Minjoon's Profile: Adik perempuan dari leader BTS, Kim Namjoon. Seumur dengan Jungkook. Bekerja sebagai komikus • Penampilan: Tampak seperti versi perempuan dari Namjoon, dengan figur yang lebih kecil, mengenakan kacamata, dan rambut panjang lurus berwarna hitam.

.

A/N: Halo! Saya balik lagi dengan fict ber-chapter.

"Lagi"? Iya, saya pernah buat fict ber-chapter sebelumnya ( _Brother VS Sister_ ), kemudian saya hapus karena saya ngerasa fict sebelumnya adalah _100% trash_ (((lol))) Fict tersebut sedang dalam revisi dan ya... nanti kalau jadi bulan April saya repost kembali. DOAIN AJAH. Mohon dimaafkan! m(_ _)m

Kali ini saya buat lagi yang semoga enggak mengecewakan kalian. waks. Omong-omong, fict ini pernah saya post lewat akun fb saya ke grup fict BTS, hehe, jadi maaf aja buat kalian yang sudah pernah membacanya. Cerita ini enggak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita saya yang _It's Going Deeper_ , jangan cuma gara-gara nama original characternya sama ya^_^ berhubung gue suka nama tersebut dan juga cocok untuk jadi nama adik dari Namjoon. Gitu doang.

Last but not the least; Enjoy the words : ))

.

.

.

 **TEASER**

"Maaf", suaraku terdengar samar-samar menggema di ruangan, namun aku rasa suaraku cukup keras untuk didengar olehnya.

Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, menatap dengan mata dingin nan menusuknya, kemudian kembali ke posisi semula, "Untuk apa?"

Oh, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Pernikahan ini", jawabku.

Hening, ia tidak menjawab, tidak mengeluarkan kata apa-apa lagi, malah ia bangkit berdiri menuju kamar mandi, aku tebak ia hendak mengganti pakaiannya. Aku ikut bangkit dan menyiapkan pakaian tidur untuknya, untuk suamiku, untuk Min Yoongi.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Yoongi dengan kemeja putih dan masih dengan celana hitam tadi, aku sodorkan setelan pakaian tidur miliknya, ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman miring dan pandangan remeh, "Kamu pikir kamu benar-benar bisa menjadi istriku?", ia mengambil pakaian tidur tersebut dengan kasar dari tanganku dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

"M-maaf..", suaraku tanpa sengaja bergetar, ku ambil pakaian tidur dari lemari dan berjalan keluar dari kamar kami, maksudku, kamar Yoongi, menuju kamar tamu.

Baru saja aku sadari, aku ini sungguh bodoh, dengan berani aku menikahi seorang idola, sedangkan aku hanya seorang komikus biasa.

Walaupun ini adalah perjodohan oleh ayahku dan ayah Yoongi, akulah yang salah di sini. Aku yang mendukung dan menginginkan pernikahan ini, membuat Yoongi yang menolak mentah-mentah kalah dan terpaksa menikahiku.

"Haaah..", aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur kamar tamu, tidak begitu nyaman, tetapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada tidur di samping orang yang jelas-jelas tidak menginginkanmu.

Aku menatap cincin yang terselip di jari manisku, aku tidak suka, benar-benar tidak suka. Cincin ini bukanlah cincin yang Yoongi inginkan. Hanya aku yang menginginkan cincin ini, ia pasti menginginkan cincin yang lain, untuk gadis yang lain pula, bukan aku.

Di tengah-tengah lamunan, terdengar suara Yoongi memanggilku, ia bahkan sudah membuka sedikit pintu membuat celah kecil hingga aku bisa menatap iris sipitnya. Aku langsung terduduk hanya dengan tatapannya itu.

"Boleh aku masuk?", tanyanya.

Entah mengapa suara tersebut membuat tenggorokanku terasa diremas hingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dan ikut duduk di sampingku, kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan, ia juga menggaruk rambutnya, menunjukkan kalau ia sedang bingung.

"Ada apa?", aku bertanya menghapus keheningan.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lagi, namun akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya juga, "Kamu tidur di kamar utama saja, Namjoon bisa marah padaku kalau tahu kamu tidur di kamar tamu"

 _Well_ , ternyata aku terlalu berharap.

"Kamu besok sudah harus kembali latihan lagi, maka dari itu kamu memerlukan banyak tenaga. Tadi melelahkan sekali _'kan_? Kamu perlu kasur yang nyaman agar bisa istirahat dan memulihkan tenagamu seutuhnya, Yoongi"

….. _The fuck did I say?_

Astaga, Minjoon. Kamu berkata seakan-akan kasur ruang tamu sangatlah tidak nyaman untuk beristirahat, seakan-akan aku juga memerlukan kasur kamar utama agar bisa tidur pulas. Sial. Mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus belajar agar tidak terlalu jujur pada siapa pun, terlebih pada Yoongi, walaupun ia suamiku sendiri.

"Ya, kalau kamu bicara begitu apa boleh buat. Aku tidur duluan", ujar Yoongi dan berjalan keluar kamar tamu, meninggalkanku yang masih merutuki kecerobohanku. Tapi, syukurlah Yoongi tidak berpikir macam-macam.

Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam pertama Yoongi dengan perempuan yang ia cintai, namun malah berakhir dengan seorang komikus sepertiku. _Duh_ , maafkan aku, Yoongi.


End file.
